Knowledge
by TheGuyWithNoName
Summary: Knowledge of your teammate is needed in a ninja team. Naruto is a puzzle for the rest of his team, as it appears that he's not the dobe he's supposed to be. Suck at summaries. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Warning: This story will contain offensive language, blood and things that people with mental age of 5 will not like. If you are immature, DO NOT READ PLEASE.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Why you never train me?"

Kakashi stood there, searching for a reason. Sasuke was training on his own right now and Sakura was training with Kurenai. His team was said to be the most promising team of its generation, so it required him to put each of its members with specialists in a field. 

Sasuke was his favourite student. He was proficient in every ninja art, except for genjutsu. He was also a good strategist, though he rushed without a plan when his pride was hurt. His jutsu library was fairly big for his age, he had exceptional taijutsu and good chakra control. The only problem was his personality; the Uchiha was a lone wolf who thought that his teammates only slowed him down. He thought that bonds of friendship were useless and tried to be as emotionless as possible. 

Sakura was a good student with little chakra reserves but excellent control. She was a fast learner, but her crush on Sasuke slowed her down and distracted her in missions. She was a good genjutsu user and possessed an incredible force. However, she knew few jutsus and she could be easily defeated with ninjutsu or just by showing her Sasuke in danger. 

Naruto, in the other hand, was a wild card. He was headstrong, loud, proud, short-tempered yet unpredictable. Kakashi himself called him "Konoha's Number One Unpredictable and Knuckleheaded Ninja." He was friendly and inspiring.

What puzzled him the most about Naruto were his abilities. He was fairly good at taijutsu, thought not as good as Sasuke. He knew nothing about genjutsu, though Kakashi suspected that with proper training he could be very good. 

Kakashi slapped himself mentally. Two months had passed already since Team 7 was officially created and Kakashi knew only little more than what he had learnt about Naruto in the survival test. 

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi shaked his head. "Ummm… What did you said before? I was thinking about something else."

He saw a flash of hurt passing his student's eyes, but it disappeared as fast as it came. He dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him. 

"I asked you why you never train me. I mean, you spend all your time training Sakura and Sasuke but you have learnt me nothing except for tree-walking and water walking."

"Eh… You see, these days I have been with an old friend of mine and we are catching up. She's going tomorrow anyway, so I'll have more time to train you." It was half-lie. Rin was visiting Konoha for some time and was going back to Iwa tomorrow. She was an ambassador between the two villages since the death of Yondaime. She said that she wished the two villages to work out their differences. However, she was only there for her work and she could only stay at Kakashi's home. He only saw her at night, when she came home directly to eat something and sleep.

Naruto's eyes now held a little anger. 

'Oh shit. Naruto angry, Naruto punches'

"So what the hell are you doing here? Go spend some time with her, you big idiot! You can train me tomorrow! Now get out of my sight!" Kakashi was puzzled at Naruto's reaction. He expected him to scold him about not training him, but he scolded him for training him!

'I've made my decision. I want to know more about Uzumaki Naruto'

So what you thought about it? This was only a plot bunny that was hopping around in my head, but I think I'll continue it. 

Constructive and positive reviews are welcomed, but flames will be… answered…

(P.S: If you liked this, you can also read my other story "Who I Really am" Just go check it in my profile.)

TheGuyWithNoName 


	2. IMPORTANT

Important message!

I move my account to Yawning Stuffios! (.net/u/1290256/Yawning_Stuffios)

All my fics would eventually be moved there! (though I ll rewrite some all over)

Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
